rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
DreamlandKirbyVGCP
DreamlandKirbyVGCP '''is a sensetive and really shy ''OT'er ''that started foruming in Feburary. His first post was horrible, which he just copied and pasted something from another post and put it in his. But, he doesn't make that mistake anymore. Today, Dream posts randomly and doesn't post on OT everyday anymore. Dream also has asperger, just like '''Sandwichism. Which means he has a little bit of autism. Dream also gets bronchitis every year. Dream is an artist, and he also has a DeviantArt. It is named CloudythePancake. Dream is also planning to change his username or make a new account, which he wanted 2 ROBLOX cards for Christmas, but he wasted it on useless stuff. He doesn't like the username of his account, so that may be a reason why, because he neither likes Kirby or GoAnimate anymore. Despite not liking Kirby or GoAnimate, Dream is associated to play the LittleBigPlanet '''series. He has LBP1, 2, 3, and Karting and used to have Vita, but the reason is unknown. His username on his PlayStation 3 is '''Jwl2fly. He also likes to play M.U.G.E.N., which is a 2d fighting game for PC and DOS computers. Dream owns a Playstation 3, XBOX 360, Wii U, and Wii. Dream is not very well known, as he is friends with Phabulous, a famous OT'er who started foruming in February, too. Life Outside of OT Dream's real name is Jaiden, and he is in elementary school, which he is in the 6th grade. Dream lives in Washington and it is unknown what school he goes to, but he lives in Yelm. Dream ages once a year after January, which could be a reason why he is still in 6th grade. He hates some people at his school, and one is this girl named Kaia. Dream says she goes up in his face at school everyday and laughs like a dying goat. Dream also has a cousin named Madison, which she goes up to Dream's house mostly every weekend. Since he has asperger, he runs around his house messing with his hands and coughing quietly. He also has a plushie collection, which he says he thinks he has about 17 plushies as of 1/1/2016. Dream also wears glasses, which he doesn't wear them most of the time because he thinks they're dizzy. Thread Posts Dream's posts are not that good, and most of his posts you can easily simplify they are all crap posts. The most popular post he had was a Forum Simulator thing, and it ended up to suck. Everyone stopped posting on the thread after he showed the simulator because he made it with Movie Maker, but now he uses Sony Vegas Pro 11. His posts nowadays get little views and sometimes its just about 14 views and no posts in a row. Once, Dream tried to make a "joke" thread about Kirby x Meta Knight. But he renamed it "Criby x Metanite". But then, everyone thought he liked that ship and things went downhill for a couple weeks. Digtzy started to post on his threads, teasing him about the thread he posted. But that later stopped somewhere around the 13th of September. Dream doesn't like ships at all. One time, he did a post about people thinking kids under the age of 13 of immature, which got 45 posts currently as of 1/1/2016. Other posts that got 10+ posts were "OT BREAKFAST CLUB" and some drawing threads.